The Voice
by cojack
Summary: Three Federation citizens meet for an unknown purpose after a quadrant-wide search by Star Fleet.


DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: P/1. Three Federation citizens meet for an unknown purpose after a quadrant-wide search by Star Fleet.

#

THE VOICE

#

The Starfleet Lieutenant Commander arrived at Room A47B on Starbase 11 as directed. Her straight shoulder length hair swished as she turned after a young officer jumped to attention upon seeing her step inside the room. The commander was on sabbatical with Star Fleet Research from her regular duties as First Officer on the _Enterprise_ , but was called away on enigmatic orders to report to this spot. Chris had recently been promoted to Fleet Captain and was taking Senior Space War College courses at Star Fleet Command, and so with both of them on Earth and the _Enterprise_ undergoing retrofit in dry dock at Utopia Planitia, it had been frustrating to have to leave.

"As you were," the commander said, and then was struck by other officer's appearance. The young woman looked like a younger version of herself although with short blonde hair pulled back by clips instead of her own raven-black hair. "Ensign…"

"Christine Chapel, ma'am," Chapel replied stiffly. "Recently commissioned through Star Fleet Medical," the young woman added. Chapel appeared to be studying the commander closely. "You are _Enterprise_ 's First Officer."

It was more a statement than a question. The commander tapped her fingers against her thigh, her trademark electric blue nail polish adorning each tip flashing in the light. "Yes I am," she finally replied, narrowing her eyes.

Chapel shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. "I was once told by one of my instructors I bore a striking resemblance to you ma'am," she replied. She seemed to relax just a bit and added, "He wasn't kidding."

Star Fleet Medical? There was only one person the commander knew assigned there. "Doctor Boyce?"

"Indeed, that's the one. He referred to you as Number One."

The commander nodded. It appeared she would be saddled with that nickname her entire career, although she didn't mind too much since Chris had been the one to give it to her. Boyce had left _Enterprise_ two years before to go teach at Star Fleet Medical. "Well, Ensign Chapel, do you have any idea what we're doing here?"

Chapel shook her head. "I was given orders to report here to Room A47B on Starbase 11 at this date and time. My report date for my first assignment to the _Lexington_ was even delayed to accommodate this meeting."

Number One frowned slightly. She had been directed here as well with little explanation. The room appeared to be a waiting area with a half dozen chairs about the periphery and a second door on the opposite side of the room from the door she entered. There was little to do but wait, so she moved to a seat near where Chapel had been sitting. Chapel sat back down as well.

"I was hoping to be assigned the _Enterprise_ ," Chapel remarked. "Perhaps one day."

"The _Lexington_ is a fine ship, and Captain Maxwell is well respected in Star Fleet," Number One replied.

Chapel shrugged, as if to say, 'sure, but it's not the _Enterprise_.' Interesting, Number One mused. Chris and she had apparently made quite a reputation amongst the new recruits. Discovering strange new worlds. Seeking out new life and civilizations. Boldly going where no one has gone before.

Suddenly the door back to the starbase corridor opened. In came a towering bald and pale-faced alien in a gray tunic followed closely by a young child in a flowing purple and rust colored gown. The girl wore something equivalent to a crown in her dark hair and she gazed at the two Star Fleet officers with ink-black eyes. The two newcomers couldn't be more distinctly different in manner and appearance. Whereas the tall alien wore an air of somber gravity, the young girl appeared giddy and excited.

"I am Lwaxana, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed," the girl bubbled. She then looked back and forth between the two Star Fleet officers. "Who are you?"

The girl was apparently from Betazoid royalty, although she also appeared vaguely familiar to Number One. The _Enterprise_ had recently visited Betazed and Number One wondered if she had met this young girl on that visit.

Chapel had stood upon their entrance, perhaps still holding onto habits formed as a cadet. She bowed slightly to the girl. "I am Nurse Christine Chapel soon to be of the Starship _Lexington_ , and this is the _Enterprise_ 's First Officer."

Lwaxana appeared pleased by Chapel's little bow and introduction. She bowed slightly back and replied, "I'm pleased to meet you both."

Number One was about to ask the young girl if she had any idea about why they had all been called there when the inner door of the room slid open. Finally they might get some answers. Standing in the doorway was a sharply dressed Star Fleet Lieutenant.

Lwaxana giggled. "You are quite handsome sir," she said with a smile.

The Lieutenant, who was probably more than twice her age, dutifully smiled back. He then looked at both Chapel and Number One in turn. "Ensign. Ma'am. Now that we're all here, we may begin."

Number One held up her hand to protest. "Wait a second Lieutenant. What exactly are we about to begin?"

The Lieutenant appeared genuinely surprised. "Oh. I apologize commander. You haven't been told?"

The three women glanced at each other, but they all were clearly in the dark as to the purpose of the meeting. The large alien who had arrived with Lwaxana didn't move or offer any indication that he was even listening to the conversation.

The Lieutenant cleared his throat. "Well then. Star Fleet reviewed the orthoepic records of all Federation citizens on file and selected you three as the finalists to supply the template for the Mark VIII AIP."

"The Mark VIII AIP?" Number One asked, clearly still not entirely sure of the meaning. She was well acquainted with many details about Star Fleet systems, but this reference alluded her.

"Star Fleet's advanced Audio Interface Program," the Lieutenant replied. When this was still met with blank stares, the Lieutenant elaborated. "You see, one of you will supply the syntax template for the computer voice for all future Star Fleet vessels and starbases."

#

THE END

Author's note: The idea for this very short story pertaining to the various parts Majel Barrett played in the Star Trek franchise (four in all, if you include the voice) has been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I finally had to get it out. As you may have guessed given my previous story in the timeframe, I liked her Number One character best… Please leave a review if you are so inclined.


End file.
